In The Mourning Air
June 28th, 4:45 AM Lake Elsinore, Dark Paradise Mansion AM Omniance: Leo: He's sitting in the large room on the first floor, on an old footstool, looking out into the darkness. The power went out after a lightning strike last night around eight, so there's a few candles scattered around. He slept, but not very well, Leena's death weighing heavily on him, and the unnatural darkness has started to feel like an impending doom. After a moment he stands up and stretches his should. He's starving but at the same time feels too upset to actually want to eat anything. He turns and walks around the room to see if anyone else is up yet, and to go check on Mandy and Isaac. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: As Leo walks into the room she and Isaac were treated in, she's sitting on the floor messing with an old radio. Murdoc: You gotta turn it on. He has a bandage wrapped around his head, but he's wearing his old hat so most of it is hidden. Mandy Lane: It's on. She looks at Murdoc in annoyance for a moment and then back at the radio. Murdoc: Then the batteries are dead. He lights a cigar and walks away from Mandy, sitting on the edge of one of the beds. Mandy Lane: I was just using the batteries in that flashlight. It's the radio. AM | Edited 3:43:51 AM Arbi: Isaac: He picks it up and looks it over while they're talking. He finds the problem and turns the batteries around without making it obvious that Mandy put them in the wrong way. After he places it back down. I think I fixed it. He tries turning it on. AM Omniance: The radio turns on with a bit of static. Murdoc: Try to find the news. He taps his cigar on the side of a dresser. Sounds like the storm has stopped but it's still dark out. Leo: It did stop... It's just a drizzle, but it's still dark. AM | Edited 3:46:40 AM Arbi: Isaac: He turns the small knob, going through all the static filled stations until he passes an unclear voice. He goes back and starts turning it even slower until they can start to make out what the man is saying. AM Omniance: News: The man sounds tired, like he's been up all night reporting. And now we come to road outtages. There has been a massive landslide on the 15 north, just passed the Lake Street off ramp, and we're getting reports of a pile up on the 15 south just passed Idyllwild. The 215 north has been flooded, along with many of the roads in Sun City. Listen folks... Stay in your homes. This list of accidents and... Road damage is so extensive I'm not sure I'd be able to cover all of it. A tone of hopelessness fills his voice as he continues. There's extensive flooding in Lake Elsinore, Wildomar, Temcula, Corona, Riverside and the Ortega Highway has been shut down due to a boulder having fallen into the center of the highway. Emergency and medical... Everything is overworked. We're receiving reports that the phones are out, power has been out for nearly ten hours with no word on an ETA for when either will be back up. Riverside authorities have tried to contact other counties for assistance, but we've received nothing. Nothing at all. It seems that we're completely cut off... I... There's a long silence. ...The number missing persons since yesterday morning has steadily risen... If you have seen any of these people or having any information on their whereabouts and know their families... Please, try to contact them or the authorities... He begins to solemnly read from a list of names. AM Arbi: Isaac: He looks up at Murdoc when he starts reading off the list of names. AM | Edited 3:59:34 AM Omniance: Murdoc: I think it's obvious to use all that this isn't some freak storm. Someone caused this. AM Arbi: Isaac: He turns off the radio and nods, agreeing with him. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She pulls a blanket around her, careful not to mess up the stitches and bandages across the chest. The question is, what do we do about it? She's been anxious, even a bit argumentative, for the last half hour. It's obvious that she's aching for vengeance. AM Arbi: Isaac: Is there anything we can do? We still don't even know who that shadowy woman is... and the monster that came out of that black chest? She said it was her sister... AM Omniance: Murdoc: He shakes his head. We don't have any more to go on than yesterday. I need to get back to my office. He puts out his cigar and stands up, grabbing his coat. AM Arbi: Isaac: What about the rest of us? AM Omniance: Leo: My car should still be parked outside... I can try to take you guys home... AM Arbi: Isaac: He looks at Mandy Lane, not wanting her to go back to her apartment alone. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She looks at Isaac. ...How are we supposed to just go home after what's happened? Leo: There's nothing we can do- Mandy Lane: There's always something! Leo: NO THERE ISN'T! Isaac and Mandy see his eyes turn green, and the cigar that Murdoc was smoking bursts into flames on the small table next to him. Mandy Lane: She looks taken aback by his outburst, as she's never seen him raise his voice or get mad over anything before. AM Arbi: Alexe: He looks down at Leo and places his hand on his shoulder, he is able to calm him down but he can't mend his broken heart. The Lord is near to the brokenhearted and saves the crushed in spirit... He looks up at everyone else in the room. Let us speak downstairs. AM | Edited 4:25:46 AM Omniance: Murdoc: He puts out the cigar and then walks out of the room. We got anything to eat in this joint? AM | Edited 4:31:41 AM Omniance: Maggie: She looks at Alexe as she walks in and passes Murdoc. We found a stocked pantry in the kitchen... Umm... Yeah. There's plenty of food. She looks at Leo and can see his eyes are starting to water as he looks away. Mandy Lane: She stands up and walks out, following Murdoc. She hasn't eaten in over twenty-four hours, so she's actually starving. Maggie: As the others leave she leads Leo over to a chair and sits him down. He's gone quiet, putting his face in his hands. AM Arbi: Alexe: He leads the rest of the group downstairs into the dining room, leaving Maggie to comfort Leo while he speaks to everyone else. AM Omniance: Murdoc: He's going through the pantry with Mandy Lane. So what are we talkin about here? He pulls out a can of powdered eggs. You guys get any news on what's going on? AM | Edited 4:46:07 AM Arbi: Alexe: We were unable to find out who the woman was that attacked all of you, there was no trace of her affiliation in the records. That is how we discovered she was not originally part of the Dark Paradise cult and has only recently met them. He looks towards Murdoc. She has been using them and leading them on with false promises for her own gains. He then slowly looks towards Mandy Lane. She then lured all of you here to perform a ritual, but we have yet to find out what she summoned into this world. Do any of you remember the incantations she spoke? AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: An eye for an eye... Something... A life for a life... A heart for... A heart... I don't really remember. AM Arbi: Alexe: The ritual required the blood of two and the life and heart of a third. What she summoned into this world was a creature your friend had previously killed by destroying its heart. He looks towards Mandy Lane and Isaac. An eye for an eye. If she took your blood then you must have wounded this creature. What was it? AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She looks really sick. ...Hailey. Murdoc stops looking through the pantry and just leans against the counter. AM Arbi: Isaac: He shakes his head, not wanting to believe it. That... that can't be right. That monster didn't look anything like her... it was made of fire. Alexe: Who was this Hailey? AM Omniance: Murdoc: A witch... Sorceress maybe. Nasty piece of work... She tried to summon two demons into the world. He sighs. If I had the case files on me this would be a lot easier. He takes off his hat and scratches at the bandages around his head. I'm not sure how "in the know" your organization is, but she was behind a few incidents of demonic activity in this area last year. A fire in Slaughterhouse Canyon, where we found numerous signs of demonic activity, and an incident at the Temecula Historical Museum where a demon was nearly summoned on earth. AM Arbi: Alexe: I recently traveled here from the east coast and have not had time to research all the past demonic activity here. I'll speak to the others about this and find out more about this Hailey, excuse me. He leaves the dining room and heads to a different part of the house. AM Omniance: Murdoc: I need to get back to my office. He obviously doesn't care about making breakfast anymore, and just grabs a can of raw jerky from the pantry, heading for the exit of the kitchen. AM | Edited 5:20:37 AM Arbi: One of the hooded members is standing in the living room, looking outside into the darkness. He turns around when he hears Murdoc. Christopher: If you're going to leave, please take some of these. He holds his hand out to a large box near the door. Conventional light sources do almost nothing in these dark times. These flares will pierce the darkness outside and guide you back home. AM | Edited 5:22:08 AM Omniance: Murdoc: He grabs three of them, putting one in his jacket. How have I not seen or heard of this organization before? He pauses, looking out into the unnatural dark with hesitation. AM Arbi: Christopher: Many of us go about our days living out normal lives, helping others whenever we can. La Paloma never groups up like this but as you can see, the situation has become dire. AM | Edited 5:28:43 AM Omniance: Murdoc: Hmm... He looks around at the darkness once more, flipping the flares in his hands. I came here with another young man, seventeen, eighteen, about six foot, maybe six one, muscular, Caucasian, blue eyes, short hair. He disappeared after what happened last night, you haven't seen him have you? AM | Edited 5:33:47 AM Arbi: Christopher: He nods. He ran past some of the members on his way out last night, they were going to stop him but they became freightened when they saw his... arm. He disappeared into the darkness and we have not seen him since. AM | Edited 5:34:47 AM Omniance: Murdoc: He takes a deep breath before letting out a long sigh. The rain is starting to come down more heavily. Alright... I don't think I'd be able to find him in this darkness... He puts another flare in his pocket and pulls out his card, holding it out. IF any of you find him... Well damn I guess the phones are out... Well... Try to get him back to me. My address is on there too. AM Arbi: Christopher: He takes the card. We will do what we can to help. AM Omniance: Murdoc: Will you guys be here long? If I find any information I'll try to get it back to you if I can. He takes a few steps forwards, down the front steps and then looks back at Christopher. AM Arbi: Christopher: We still have much to do here. If you need to speak to any of us please make your way back here. AM Omniance: Murdoc: Yeah... I'll try. He turns and walks down the stairs, disappearing into the darkness. After a few minutes a flare ignites a few dozen yards away, illuminating Murdoc as he finds his way towards his car. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She's eating some home made pancakes that were made from scratch by Maggie. Now that I live by myself... I'm going to have to learn how to cook. She's trying to lighten the mood a bit, though she doesn't really want to, she feels bad for Leo, who is just sitting at the end of the table staring at an empty plate. Ezekiel: He's looking around, not really knowing anyone here. Murdoc left him stranded with a bunch of people he doesn't know in the middle of a supernaturally dark storm. He's just eating strips of bacon. AM | Edited 5:51:43 AM Arbi: Isaac: He's sitting beside her, he whispers so no one else can really hear. I could cook for you, Mandy Lane. He smiles, looking hopeful. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She smiles a bit. Leo: I'm going to kill whoever did this. AM Arbi: Isaac: His smiles fades and he looks back down at his pancakes. After a moment he speaks out. It was a witch, like Leena. AM Omniance: Leo: He looks at Isaac and just stares at him. AM Arbi: Isaac: I... He looks back down, feeling uneasy with his staring. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: We'll get her Leo. No one is going to disagree with you. She's going to die. Leo: He looks back down at his plate silently. AM Arbi: Isaac: I saw Ricky attack her, she kept saying something about his destiny... what do you think he has to do with all this? AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: I'm sure he's probably in on it... She looks to the side. Ezekiel: He looks back and forth at them as they're talking, he knows Ricky is Hailey's son but doesn't really want to say anything or butt in on their conversation since he doesn't really know them. AM | Edited 6:07:12 AM Arbi: Isaac: Do you think he was in on it? He looks towards Ezekiel, thinking he's a detective in training. AM Omniance: Ezekiel: He pulls a strip of bacon from his mouth. ...Umm... Well no. Not at all. AM Arbi: Isaac: Why's that? AM Omniance: Ezekiel: Well Murdoc screens the people he hires, to make sure they're... Well, to make sure they're not affiliated with anyone that would tamper with investigations. Ricky passed. He eats another strip of bacon. Plus he has no motive. If anything, based on the information from his file, and the case files on him, I'd say he'd be completely against his mother coming back from the dead. He pauses, realizing he probably said too much. AM Arbi: Isaac: ... I remember now, Leena saw everything that happened to him in Hailey's crystal ball. She tricked him into making a deal with a demon. That must be why he ran away... AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She sighs, remembering why she felt moderately bad for him. ...Right. Ezekiel: If anything they'll probably be going after him. Ricky was a big part of their plan. AM Arbi: Isaac: He was? AM Omniance: Ezekiel: Hailey Clemence was seduced by the demon Guaricana, to gain his favor she promised his brother, Aibhleann a human host. Ricky was to be that host. AM Arbi: Isaac: But didn't the twins eat those demons? AM Omniance: Ezekiel: What? ...Wait... Umm... Yeah... I think they said that... At one point... He gulps, realizing he's the only person at the table not in league with a demon of some kind. He rests his hand on his bat leaning against his chair. But... Umm... This is a new witch so... Maybe she has new motives? He pauses. So we have a witch that brought back another witch from the dead. That means that they're friends, relatives, or could even be in a coven together? ...But with Helena's -Erm, Hailey's profile that seems inconsistent, she was too arrogant to depend on others. So this other woman must've known her from a long time ago. Either that or the woman needs Hailey for her own plans, maybe Hailey knows something, like a spell or the name of some demon, that the Shadow Woman needs to know. He grabs another strip of bacon with his other hand. I mean, using deduction those are the... Likely reasons... Why this has happened. AM Arbi: Isaac: We need to find Ricky then. If this new witch finds him and gets to him before we do we... He shakes his head. I... I really don't want to deal with another possessed Ricky. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: How do we find him? She looks at Ezekiel. Ezekiel: ...Uhh... Mandy Lane: You're the detective. Ezekiel: ...Well umm... He fled into the darkness last night? Couldn't have gotten far could he? ...I don't really know. AM Arbi: Isaac: We could try asking Odie where he might be. AM Omniance: Ezekiel: ...He is probably still back at Murdoc's office... He mutters. Which is where I should be... Right now. AM Arbi: Alexe: He's standing near the dining room, looking at at the group sitting at the table. All of the vehicles have been taken to get help quickly to those in need. AM | Edited 6:41:49 AM Omniance: Leo: You stole my car? He looks up from his empty plate. AM Arbi: Alexe: We have been using it since last night, many dark creatures have begun to reveal themselves and we cannot reach many of the people that need our help on foot. I hope you understand. AM Omniance: Leo: He looks back down at his plate. So we're trapped here then. We can't do anything. At all. AM | Removed 6:55:32 AM Omniance: This message has been removed. AM Arbi: Alexe: Hope deferred makes the heart sick, but a longing fulfilled is a tree of life. He reaches up and grabs the large ornamental cross hanging from his necklace, closing his eyes for a moment and speaking words that cannot understand. The cross begins to shine with light and he opens his eyes. We are in luck, there is one nearby. If you are ready I will show you how I travel this world. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She looks at Isaac like Alexe is a religious nut. Ezekiel: Can't be any weirder than anything I've seen so far. He stands up, grabbing the last piece of bacon and his bat. AM Arbi: Alexe: He turns and leads the four of them to the back of the Dark Paradise mansion, out into the large decorated porch that leads into the backyard. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: ...So where are we going? She looks around into the darkness, feeling uneasy. AM | Edited 7:19:34 AM Arbi: Alexe: As he walks closer to the darkness, into the backyard, the light coming from his cross begins to illuminate the world around them, even though it's still dark they are actually able to see around them like an early morning darkness. He continues towards the lake's direction. AM Arbi: Isaac: He gets his confidence back as he's able to actually see what's around them. He reaches out and grabs Mandy Lane's hand and follows Alexe. AM Omniance: Leo: He's lagging behind a bit, following silently. Ezekiel: So is this some form of teleportation then? AM Arbi: Alexe: Enter by the narrow gate. For the gate is wide and the way is easy that leads to destruction, and those who enter by it are many. For the gate is narrow and the way is hard that leads to life, and those who find it are few... AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She bites her lower lip, and holds Isaac's hand tighter, thinking that this whole group, despite being helpful, might just be lunatics. AM Omniance: Ezekiel: He says more quietly. ...Just... Lead the way I guess... He looks to the side at the dark surroundings, awkwardly. AM Arbi: The group continues to follow Alexe through the landscape, which is covered in trees and brush, as they get to get closer to the massive body of water located in the middle Lake Elsinore. After about five minutes of walking they come to a small cliff, about eight feet high. Alexe: He walks around and finds a path that leads him carefully down a dirt slope. The lake's waters are only about twenty feet away at the bottom. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: ...Was there always a cliff out here? AM Arbi: Isaac: I've never been this close to the lake on this side... He looks around before carefully walking down the wet slope with Mandy Lane, much of the rain has washed away the loose dirt so they have a slightly sturdy surface to use. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: ...Yeah me either I guess... AM Arbi: Alexe: The light from his cross leads him back to the bottom side of the cliff, he walks up to it. There's a visible stone-like wall in the side of the cliff covered in mud, it almost looks like a door. AM Omniance: Ezekiel: He looks the door-like stone over with interest, resting his bat on his shoulder. Mandy Lane: She whispers. Maybe it's like one of those waystones in DnD... AM Arbi: Alexe: He places his hand on the stone door, in the middle where a small circular symbol. He closes and eyes and begins to speak verses in a language they do not understand but Ezekiel knows it's latin. As he continues to speak sections of the structure begins to light up that's accompanied with a steady holy sound. AM Omniance: Ezekiel: He watches with a bit of awe, not having seen anything like this before. AM Arbi: Alexe: He finishes speaking and the all wall's pieces turn golden, each one suddenly coming apart and floating in mid-air for a few seconds before flying past Alexe towards the lake. They all come back together perfectly somehow and form a flat circular platform on the ground infront of the water. It begins to glow lightly with a golden light. He walks up to it. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She quickly turns her head as the golden pieces fly passed, Ezekiel and Leo mimic the motion. Ezekiel: Awesome. AM Arbi: Alexe: Follow me. He steps onto the glowing light and vanishes into it. AM Omniance: Ezekiel: He quickly, almost with excitement, walks after Alexe and steps onto the platform. Leo: He still seems apathetic to the situation, and walks onto it after a few seconds. Mandy Lane: She looks at Isaac, holding his hand tighter. After a moment she walks forwards and pulls him onto the platform with her. AM | Edited 8:04:57 AM Arbi: The group vanishes as each of them step onto the golden light. A few seconds later the golden platform comes apart again and flies back into the side of the cliff, the gold bricks turn back to stone and the mud from the cliff begins to cover most of it again. AM Omniance: Meanwhile... AM Omniance: Yuri is woken up by a familiar voice. Veronica: And it was here, in the museum. Sylvia: Broke in through the window on the east side. Veronica: And everything was accounted for? Sylvia: Yes. It was either after a specific object... Or it wasn't after any object at all... She looks over at Yuri as he's waking up. AM Arbi: Yuri: He opens his eyes, confused by where he's waking up. AM Omniance: Veronica: She walks over to Yuri, looking down at him. He and his brother are sleeping against a wall in Sylvia's office, Lucas's head is resting on Yuri's shoulder. You're awake. Even though it's early morning, it's still as dark as it was light night, with only a few candles lighting up the interior. AM | Edited 8:15:28 AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks up at Veronica and then to his side, seeing his brother has his head on his shoulder. He narrows his eyes and pushes him off quickly, not wanting Veronica to get the wrong idea. It wakes him up. AM Omniance: Lucas: He just falls to the side like a ragdoll, still asleep. Veronica: ...Is he alive? AM Arbi: Yuri: He stands up and looks down at him, poking him a few times. He must be using deep sleep... AM Omniance: Sylvia: She sits behind her desk. That thing didn't come back. Whatever it was you two scared it off. Veronica: She shakes her head. Well, it's a good thing you two were here. She smiles at Yuri. AM Arbi: Yuri: He turns around and scratches the back of his head. I'm surprised that thing even survived Lucas's fire. AM Omniance: Veronica: If it was what I think it was, I'm surprised you hurt it at all. She sighs. There's a sound like someone opening the front door to the museum, they can only hear it because everything is so quiet. AM Arbi: Yuri: Your first customer? AM Omniance: Sylvia: Why the hell would anyone visit the museum during this weather? Veronica: I thought I locked the doors... Accompany me please Yuri, I don't have a weapon on me. AM Arbi: Yuri: Yeah, sure. He follows her downstairs to find who who's here. AM Omniance: As they walk out into the entry way Yuri sees a familiar face. Karen: Yuri... I didn't expect to see you here. She smirks. Veronica: You know this woman? She looks at Yuri. AM | Edited 8:28:34 AM Arbi: Yuri: You don't know? It's the Prince's sister. She asked us to come over the other day so she could tell us that Eddie left us his library in his will. AM Omniance: Veronica: ...Really? She looks from Yuri to Karen. I'm sorry for your loss. Karen: I'm not, and I don't think you are either. Veronica: She obviously isn't. So what can I help you with? Karen: I'm working on a case with detective Murdoc, trying to track down an individual known as Druaght. He said you might have some information on it. Veronica: I'm afraid I don't... Umm... Wait here, I'll got check my files. She turns and walks towards the floorspace of the museum. AM Arbi: Yuri: He stands there in awkward silence with Karen. AM Omniance: Karen: It seems I can't go anywhere without running into you or your friends, Yuri. AM Arbi: Yuri: Yeah, we're kind of a big deal. AM Omniance: Karen: She takes a step towards him. So I've heard... She smiles at him. AM Arbi: Yuri: He look nervous when she gets closer. After a moment he gulps and tries to look confident again. ...Any new information on Draught? AM | Edited 8:41:47 AM Omniance: Karen: Whatever, or whoever, the Draught is, it's likely a Necromancer of some kind... One attacked me in a graveyard yesterday. Thankfully your friends were there to rescue me. She puts a cigarette in her holder and lights it. Can I count on you to... Rescue me? AM Arbi: Yuri: Yeah... yeah. I've fought necormancers before, they're no big deal for me. AM Omniance: Karen: Oh? She steps even closer to him, looking up into his eyes. Maybe you can give me a few pointers on how to handle them... Privately? AM | Edited 8:53:40 AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks around unsure of what to do in a situation like this as it's never happened to him before. It's hard... to sneak up on them. That's something I learned. AM Omniance: Karen: ...How hard would you say it is? Because it must be real hard if a big deal like you says so... She puts her cigarette holder to her mouth. AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at her cigarette, for some reason thinking it's even hotter that she's smoking. Invisibility doesn't always work... but I was able to think on my feet and figure out how to beat her. AM Omniance: Karen: She smirks at him. Care for a smoke, Yuri? AM Arbi: Yuri: I... don't smoke cigarettes but my brother does, all the time. I'm used to the smell... it's nice. He feels like what he said sounded off. AM Omniance: Karen: I don't smoke cigarettes either. She smirks. Always preferred something more herbal... But they're enchanted to smell like something more... Conventional. She looks passed Yuri. Veronica: I'm sorry but I don't have anything on any Druaght. She walks into the main lobby. AM | Edited 9:07:56 AM Arbi: Yuri: That's too bad... we were looking forward to getting rid of him. AM Omniance: Veronica: She looks at Yuri and then Karen as she walks up. How did you get here in this weather? Karen: By car. Veronica: Are you here to take the Prince's mantle? Karen: Hah... She looks at Yuri. I'd rather not... She looks back at Veronica. Are you looking for the throne. Veronica: Afraid not, I'm busy enough with the museum. Karen: Well that's understandable. She looks back at Yuri. I'll be in touch. She puts the cigarette holder in her mouth and turns, walking away towards the door. AM Arbi: Yuri: He raises his hand up, giving her a slight wave when she turns to leave. AM Omniance: Veronica: She watches Karen walk out the front door. ...Strange woman... Though I guess I should expect that from the Totenkopf family. She looks at Yuri. You're free to go if you wish, or you can join me and Sylvia for breakfast. AM Arbi: Yuri: Don't think we can stay for breakfast... we were supposed to be back home last night. AM Omniance: Lucas: He walks out into the lobby. We should get going before the rain starts coming down. He puts his jacket on. Mom is gonna kill us. AM Arbi: Yuri: Yeah, seriously. He waves goodbye to Veronica. Seeya, Vicky. AM Omniance: Veronica: ...You can take the night off tonight. I'll be here to watch the museum myself. Lucas: Thanks boss. He hands her his key. AM Arbi: Yuri: He reaches into his pockets and takes out his key, throwing it over to her before turning and quickly heading to the exit with his brother. AM Omniance: Veronica: Drive safely. She turns and walks back up the stairs to he office.